I don't bite ok I lie
by Tana Walker
Summary: a story about two brothers, one of whome sacrificed himself to let the other live a free life without guilt. Yaoi, Pairings: Tyki/OC Lavern possible one sided Kanda/Allen. AU


**Chapter 1**

**FF author and Tana's creator: ME!**

**DGM characters: Hoshino Katsura**

**Other characters in this story are copyrighted to their respective owners**

~inescapable meeting~

'_Just keep running. Run and hope that you can lead them away from Allen. I don't care if they get me as long as Allen's safe,'_ these were the thoughts running through a small, silver-haired boy as he ran through alleyways in attempt to lose his pursuers. He had hidden Allen away when he heard they were looking for them. He managed to draw them away from the house they were living in only to find himself in an unknown area.

He turned round a corner, finding a dead end. He cursed silently and spun round to find another alleyway to get into. He froze, eye's wide in fear. At the entrance was the person he had been running from. Gold eyes glinted in the darkness as he approached, and his mouth was opened to reveal his fangs. The silver haired boy shrank back, finding himself against the wall. His silvery-blue eye was darting round looking for an escape.

He flinched as hands trapped any escape. The wall either side crumbled under the force at which the man in front of him used. The boy gulped, shaking as he looked into the man's eyes. His own were a strange color, one was a pale silvery blue, whilst his other was black and if one looked close enough they could see a small red star in the middle.

He knew what the man was, and he knew who he was as well. In front of him was Lord Tyki Mikk, a vampire who ran a majority of businesses around the city and country. He was also one who would find orphans and offer them shelter, though they would never return if they went with him. Tyki seemed to be studying him, a thoughtful look on his face. Then he smiled an evil smile that showed his fangs.

'Yes you would be much better to use rather than just kill,' Tyki said, lifting the boy's chin. A whimpering sound came from his throat as he tried to pull out of the strong grip. Tyki already knew his name, after all one must study their pray before they start, and even though it wasn't the boy he originally wanted he would do just fine. He lowered his lips to the boy's neck before licking it, sending a shiver down the boy. Even his sweat was delicious, a blood taste without having the blood. Tyki was slightly surprised about that. He knew the boy's blood was the most tempting he had smelt but to have the taste of blood before being bit, it was strange.

Tyki couldn't hold back anymore, he bit in, causing the boy to yelp. His hands had found Tyki's shirt, clutching on as his eyes started closing and his face went paler. His knees had given way halfway through and only Tyki's arms were holding him upright. Tyki finished his feeding, looking at the boy who was still clutching his shirt, though unconscious. Tyki chuckled as he lifted the body up, he could hear his faint heartbeat as he carried him back to his mansion.

Laying the boy on the bed, Tyki took hold of the boy's mouth, opening it further; his right hand was clenched, allowing his fingernails to draw blood. When he was satisfied with the cut, he place his wrist onto the boy's mouth, allowing his blood to dribble in, even though he knew he didn't need to do this to turn the boy, but it was a faster and less painful process. They boy's eyelids fluttered slightly and opened slowly, Tyki's hand had been over his mouth for about five minutes, the boy was calm, so he lifted his hand away.

The boy's hand shot up, catching it before it went far, and started licking what was left of the wound. Tyki was allowed this and chuckled when he felt something warm fall on his hand, 'no need to cry over wanting the taste of blood boy, you'll be yearning for it soon enough.' The boy turned to look at him, and Tyki saw that his black eye had turned golden, though the pentacle was still there, as a mark of one cursed.

What Tyki didn't expect was to feel the boy's lips on his own, even if only briefly. He looked at the boy, who was licking his lips in thought. Tyki chuckled, 'well now, was that tasty, Tana?' Tana looked at him, still licking his lips. He nodded. 'Well shall we find you your first meal? You need to learn how to hunt now,' Tyki purred, letting the smaller boy get up. Before the boy could move far Tyki grabbed his shoulder, 'hold on, I need to make sure people know your mine.'

Tyki pulled the boy back against him, ignoring the squeak. He bit into the soft flesh of the young vampire, drinking briefly before he picked up a black collar with a single bell. The bite marks were still bleeding slightly and he touched the collar to the blood. It instantly attached itself, making the boy gasp. He touched it, feeling a slight ridge where it was. He looked up at his Master, his eyes wide and questioning.

'This will show to the other vampires that you belong to me, and it will allow me to know where you are at all times, even though our '_bond_' allows that anyway. It will also help to protect you from the sun,' Tyki said, chuckling, 'now let's go hunt.' He stood up and walked out of the room. They boy followed silently, keeping up with his Master. They had gotten to an alleyway where a lot of homeless people would make their home. They found one who was alone, sleeping. Tyki placed a hand over his mouth, startling the homeless person awake. He looked up in fear at the glint that was shown when he grinned.

'Congratulations, your my fledgling's very first meal,' and he bit in slightly to open up the blood supply. The smell of blood hit the young vampire and his instincts took over, his other eye flashed gold as he sunk his fangs into the premade marks, drinking his fill. The man was still alive when Tana had finished, considering he was only small, so Tyki stepped in, draining the man of the rest of his blood, before turning to the young boy who was crying again, his eyes back to the mismatched colors of silver and gold.

Tyki sighed patting the boy's head, 'come now. It's a natural thing for you now. If you don't feed you won't grow. Now come one, best for you to get some sleep, the sun will be up soon.' Tana nodded, sullenly following his Master back to his mansion. Once inside, Tyki put him into his own bed, lying down next to him. He pulled the boy into his arms, ignoring the whimpering and pushing to try and get him off, instead he smiled and said, 'now I will promise you one thing if you stop your struggling and become mine.'

Tana stopped looking at him with his mismatched eyes. He opened his mouth and said, 'anything I want?' Tyki nodded, surprised at how innocent he sounded. His voice hadn't broken and now it would never break, 'then I want you to leave Allen alone. For you not to go after him and allow him to live in peace from you. And I will not go to see him, but stay with you....f-for-forever,' he stuttered the last word, looking at his hands as he did, a light blush on his face

Tyki smiled, pulling the boy closer to kiss his neck, 'agreed,' and he watched with a smirk on his lips as Tana shuddered. He laid butterfly kisses all along the boy's neck, before he bit the skin, not with his fangs out, and licked over the angry red mark he made. Tana gasped as he did this, moaning as it was licked before pulling himself closer to his master, his eyes dropping down for sleep.

~an unfortunate reunion~

Tana jogged down to the town, the list in his hand, '_damn it why did he think to do this at last minute. Stupid Master, he always does this then expects me to be able to fix it,'_ he scowled as he reached the right shop. He quickly got what he needed and paid. Holding the bag in one arm he scanned the list to make sure he had everything. Satisfied he started walking home. He knew the town like the back of his hand, considering he was down most days of the three years he had lived with Tyki, to get something or other for his Master. And like with his Master, most of the nobles knew he was a vampire.

'Oh Tana sweetheart, has Lord Tyki made a last minute party decision again?' one of the lady's who often came to his Master's parties asked. Tana nodded, sighing, 'he has indeed my lady, and he would love to see you there as always I'm sure. But please excuse me, I must try and get a few other things before the party considering he just thought about throwing it this morning. I will see you later,' he gave his sweetest smile and bowed, earning a squeal from the Lady and her friends, before jogging off, the bell on his collar ringing ever so slightly.

Tana decided to take a shortcut through one of the alleyways to get home faster. He turned a corner and skidded to a halt. Stood in front of him was a swordsman, and in front of him were the ashes of a vampire. Tana tried to muffle the squeak that came from his lips but failed. The swordsman turned, he could have only been eighteen or nineteen with long, midnight colored hair that was tied in a long ponytail. He was wearing a long trench coat that had a rose cross emblem on the left side of his chest showing he was a Hunter. His dark blue eyes opened slightly in shock as he said, 'Moyashi?'

Tana cocked his head to the side slightly a questioning look in his eyes, 'why are you calling a stranger a bean sprout sir?' the samurai looked at him, noticing his mismatched eyes. He scowled and said, 'you're a vampire aren't you?' Tana backed up, his eyes opening in fear. He gave a muffled squeak as the samurai launched towards him. He looked up when he heard the metal hit something and it wasn't him. His eyes opened in shock as he saw silver hair so much like his own in front of him; his left arm was black whilst the rest of his body was covered by a white crowl.

'Kanda don't you dare hurt him,' the white clad figure growled. Tana closed his eyes and turned away, about to run but the white clad figure was blocking his escape. He cursed himself for backing into a corner. The samurai, Kanda, snarled and said, 'why are you protecting this thing moyashi?' the white clad figure shouted, 'IT'S ALLEN! And the reason I'm protecting this vampire is because it's my brother Bakanda.' Tana saw the samurai's eyes widen slightly as he stepped back. He had sunk to the floor and he covered his ears with his hand, clenching his eyes shut.

'Tana? What's the matter?' Allen asked, concerned when he saw his brother sat like that. Tana just shook his head, trembling. If he couldn't see his brother then he wasn't breaking the promise. If he didn't break the promise than Master Tyki wouldn't hurt Allen. He heard the as samurai 'che'd' and said, 'I don't think he wants to talk moyashi. Just exterminate him already.' Allen turned to glare at Kanda before turning back to his now trembling brother, 'what did you do to him Kanda?' Kanda che'd again muttering. Tana opened his eyes slightly to have look round. See if there was an escape route. There was one. Right above them.

Quickly he grabbed the back he had got and jumped up, using the walls to get him to the roof. He had surprised the two Hunters but they quickly followed. Allen was concerned and Kanda was just following in case he got to exterminate. They didn't expect the young silver haired boy to drop back to the streets and run through the crowd. They followed, only to be stopped when they saw him hiding behind a noble woman. Kanda scowled and walked up to her, causing Tana to squeak and burry his face in her skirt. She patted his head and scowled at the samurai.

'What are you doing chasing the poor boy! He's got enough trouble as it is,' she said shrilly. Kanda scowled back and said, as calmly as he could, 'you do realise that boy is not a human correct.' A deeper scowl came from the Lady, 'of course I know. I am a frequent visitor to Lord Tyki Mikk! Why do you think I'm yelling at you for the boy if I didn't know?' She huffed at the look he gave her, 'no I am not a vampire myself. Lord Mikk holds parties often and I go then. Now I will be taking the poor boy home. Good day.' And she turned, walking off holding Tana's hand as she went.

Allen sniggered behind Kanda who turned and glared at him, 'what! I thought it was funny how she stood up to you! Well I guess the only way to find Tana and get him to talk to me will be at one of Lord Tyki's parties. Shall we ask round and find out when one is?' Allen suggested as he looked away from Kanda, trying not to laugh. They managed to ask a few of the local Lady's and shop keepers and found out that there was actually a party being held tonight. Allen smiled at the luck and they set about preparing, their fellow hunters being told. Lenalee was excited as she fussed over their outfits, 'we can't wear our uniforms if what you said is correct. And as it's a lord's party then one must dress for the occasion!'

She had dressed the three boys in tuxedos, each with a different tie to match their personality. Kanda had a midnight blue that matched his hair and eyes, Lavi had a dark green one, matching his glittering green eye and contrasting nicely with his flaming red hair. Allen had a red one on that she said brought out his eyes and hair. Lenalee was wearing a stunning emerald green dress, her hair curled round her shoulders even as she had it in her usual pigtails. They left the hotel, catching a carriage up to the mansion.

There were quite a few people about as they arrived. To make sure they didn't seem suspicious, they followed the other Nobles inside. The hall they were in was magnificent, a large buffet table caught the eye of Allen but the hand on his arm told him to restrain himself. He nodded and they decided to split up, keeping an eye out for a boy of thirteen with mismatched eyes and silver hair. It didn't take long to find him as he was surrounded by noble woman. Lenalee joined the group to see what she could hear. He was stood in the centre of the ladies blushing. He was in a deep blue suit, red gloves and a red tie. He looked absolutely adorable and Lenalee had to remind herself why she was here. She heard one of the ladies ask a question.

'So how old are you this year Tana dear?' Tana blushed even more and said, 'you ladies ask me this every time you come, though I suppose it isn't obvious,' he smiled sweetly, 'I will be seventeen this year, though if I was counting from when Master Tyki turned me then I would only be four in vampire years.' The ladies all squealed as Tana said this, giving them his best smile. He noticed Lenalee and went over to her.

'Welcome to Master Tyki's party. Are you enjoying yourself?' he asked, very polite for a teenager. She was strongly reminded of Allen. She smiled down at him and said, 'I am, thank you for asking. It's an honour that I could come this evening,' Tana smiled back and said, 'I don't believe I know your name. I'm Tana Walker,' he held out his hand and she took it saying, 'Lenalee Lee. It's a pleasure sir Walker.' He kissed her hand like a gentleman and said, 'of course not, the pleasure is all mine.' Lenalee was worried for a moment and wondered if this was a ploy that usually got him something to eat but he smiled and said, 'don't look so afraid. I may be a vampire but I know how to restrain myself. Now if you would like to excuse me, I believe my Master is looking for me.' He turned with a smile and wondered off.

Lenalee stared after him as he walked over to a man with dark skin and golden eyes she watched how he said something to the young boy that caused his eyes to open wide in fear and cast glances about the room as if looking for someone. He seemed to spot them for he had frozen, eyes wide. She followed his gaze and found Allen. He was talking to some women and was talking at ease with them. She turned back in time to see the young boy hurrying out of the room and quickly followed.

She stealthily followed the boy, he hunters weapon allowing her to slip quickly. They hadn't gone so far but it was far enough out of the way of the party that he didn't expect anyone to find him. He slid down a wall, resting his head on his knees hands on the back of his head. She heard him say, 'why did he have to be there? Damn it Allen don't mess up my deal and get yourself killed,' quietly to himself. She frowned and turned the corner, letting her shoes tap on the floor. Tana jumped as she came round the corner, scrambling to his feet. He frowned and said, 'Miss Lee, what are you doing down this hall so far away from the party. If the master finds out he won't be happy.'

Lenalee looked at the tense boy with pity as she said, 'I think you already know what I am don't you.' Tana tensed even more and nodded, 'you're a hunter. I could sense that much. So why are you here? All our guests are humans and there is only my Master and myself that are vampires here.' Lenalee gave a sad smile and said, 'we came because your brother wanted to talk to you.' She seemed shock at Tana when he yelled, 'NO! He cannot see me or I him, and I cannot talk to him that is the condition I made for his safety!' he slid to the floor again, tears running down his face.

Lenalee was down on her knees next to him. She tried to pull him close but he shook his head standing, wiping the tears from his face, 'please don't tempt me, I may be able to control it but not in the state I am now. I will escort you back to the party but I suggest you leave before Master catches on. I don't want to think about what he would do if he found out about Hunters at his party.' And he held out a hand, pulling her up. He then led her back to the hall but didn't join her as she entered. Instead he had disappeared into the darkness of the house.

She met up with Lavi and said that they should leave. She told him to get Kanda and that she would get Allen and as they were going home she would explain what she had heard. She managed to pull Allen away from the young ladies, who moaned but he just smiled and waved goodbye. When they were safely in the carriage, Lenalee risked a look at one of the windows and thought she saw the ghostly glow of the younger boy's hair. She turned to the boys that were with her and looking at her, especially Allen, who had actually been able to glean a lot of information from the girls who were comparing him to his 'older' brother.

'I'm sorry to drag you away but I got warned,' three eyebrows were raised as she continued; 'I got warned by your brother Allen. He had started talking to me but was called away by Lord Tyki. I watched him and it seemed that you had been spotted. He seemed so frightened at this and left the hall. I followed him and found him in another corridor where he said, "I can't see or speak to Allen that is the condition that was made for his safety" and I think he said something about a deal earlier. It seemed that he must have made a deal with Tyki to keep you safe, probably when you said you got separated from him when he was turned.'

Allen had his head in his hands, 'damn it. He's still treating me like he looks. I don't care I will get him to talk to me if I have to kidnap him and force him. Not much can be done then can it,' he growled, surprising everyone. Lavi was staring at him as he said, 'yeah but, Tyki is one of the strongest vampires out there, and he's known a lot. People will be suspicious if something happens that upsets him and we will be instantly blamed. It also seems that a lot of the young ladies at the party seem to like your brother as if he was their own kid brother. Can you break all their hearts Allen?' Allen sighed and shook his head, though he wasn't going to give up.

Tana watched the Hunters go through one of the upstairs windows. He glanced at the clock. It was almost one in the morning. He shook his head as he slipped down from his perch. He went to his wardrobe, pulling out something not so smart so he could go eat. Pulling on a hooded black sweater and some plain black trousers he went to the kitchen. The staff was just about to start cleaning up and they smiled at him as he left. They all knew where he was going. As soon as he was outside he walked into town, his hood hiding his hair and eyes in shadow. He walked into the alleyways where the homeless sleep and rapists hung out; he pulled down his hood and pulled on the innocent lost child act.

It worked and he soon got dragged into an alleyway. He managed to overpower the man, and with him pushed against the wall, Tana sunk his fangs in, both his eyes going golden. He managed to drain the man, leaving the dead body where someone would stumble across it eventually. He pulled up his hood, licking his lips frowning. He didn't like going hunting but if it meant getting his frustration out and getting rid of a criminal in the process it was worth it. He stepped out of the alleyway and heard the sound of a flapping coat behind him. He turned; ready for whatever it was and saw the samurai behind him.

'_Great. Just what I need a bloody hunter'_ he thought as he scowled, 'what do you want Hunter.' He wasn't going to be polite. The last time he was he was almost killed by this guy. He narrowed his eyes and said, 'there's a smell of blood round here, and the fact that you're a vampire is just suspicious.' Tana growled, 'and what is wrong. Not like I would take out anyone innocent. Just leave me alone,' and he turned to leave, stopping because of a sword at his throat.

'So you admit that you've just killed someone,' Kanda said, his voice laced with venom. Tana turned his head and looked at him out of his golden eye, 'if you want to call taking a rapist that was probably going to try it with me then yes. If not go away. You're the reason I needed to take my anger out on someone. Don't make me do it again as I hate hunting.' The sword was removed and Tana walked away after a small thank you. Kanda scowled at himself but couldn't risk doing anything, especially after what Lenalee and Lavi said in the carriage.

When Tana got home he found that the party had finished. Tyki was stood outside the kitchen his arms folded and his foot tapping. Tana opened the door and looked down, 'I hope you had a good feed boy, you are not leaving the house for a while. If you get hungry I will fetch you something. Understand.' Tana nodded, 'good come.' Tyki turned, leading the way to his bed room. Tana followed, head still bowed.

Once inside Tyki grabbed the boy's jumper, throwing him onto the bed. Tana whimpered slightly but it was quietened when Tyki roughly kissed him. He left the boy to breath as he pulled the jumper off, showing his bare chest. Tyki smirked, 'you knew this would happen didn't you.' Tana nodded, blushing slightly. Tyki place butterfly kisses along the boy's neck, coming passed the collar to find his vein. He licked it, making the boy shudder, before he bit in, drinking deeply. He still loved that taste that only this boy had. It hadn't disappeared but strengthened after he'd turned him, and that just made it easier to keep hold of him. Tana whimpered, causing Tyki to stop, licking the wound to help it heal. He then kissed the boy again, allowing his hands to go down and below the boy's pant line.

The next day Tana was doing work around the house. It wasn't part of his job or anything but he liked to help the staff considering the all treated him right. He was helping the maids when there was a knock at the door. He paused to see who it was as one of the butlers opened the door. He gasped as he saw flame red and a flash of silver at the door. He dodged into the hallway he had been going into originally dashing to the laundry room with his pile.

Allen didn't seem to want to give up so he got Lavi to accompany him to the Lords house to have a word with him. The butler that opened the door led them through the halls to a large door. He knocked in it and they heard Tyki saying, 'yes come in.' they entered to see that Tyki was at a large wooden table, papers in his hand and a pen in the other. He looked up through his reading glasses. He put the papers down smiling.

'Thank you David that will do. Oh,' he said just as the butler turned to leave, 'make sure the boy doesn't come up.' David nodded and left. He managed to find Tana in the kitchen, sat at the table top swinging his legs. He looked upset and David asked, 'what's the matter young sir?' Tana looked at him before sighing, 'my idiot brother doesn't seem to understand the hints I left for him. Why did he have to come here?' David patted the boys head smiling, 'I think it's because he cares.' Tana groaned and banged his head against the table. He sat there, staring out of the window until one of the maids came in.

'Sir Walker, Lord Tyki would like you to go to the study,' she said. Tana nodded, sliding off the chair, 'thank you Diana. I will go now.' He smiled at her and trotted past. He reached the study and could hear Tyki talking from behind it. He knocked and heard Tyki say, 'that will be him now. Enter.' Tana opened the door and froze. His brother was still there with the red head. He shot a questioning glance at Tyki as he shut the door. He walked in, avoiding eye contact with Allen. When he got to the desk he gave a small bow, 'you called for me Master?'

'Yes, after some persuasion, I decided that you could see your brother and catch up,' Tyki said, smiling. Tana frowned at him. He wondered what his brother did to do that. He turned, finally looking at his brother. Allen was looking back at him, a hopeful look in his eyes. Tyki chuckled, 'why don't you take these two into the gardens. I'm sure they will like that.' Tana nodded and walked to the door. The two Hunters followed. They walked through the garden, Tana not turning to look or speak to Allen, who finally couldn't wait, decided to break the silence, 'Tana-ouch!' Tana had turned, kicking him in the shins.

'You're an idiot. What the hell did you offer Tyki to make this happen?' Tana snarled. Allen looked down at his brother, 'what do you mean! I can't help it if I want to see you now I found it. And I offered the only thing I thought Tyki would accept. Blood.' Tana swore and hit him round the head, 'baka. The only reason I agreed to stay with Tyki's side for three years was so you wouldn't be hurt. Are you seriously thinking of becoming a vampire just for this?!' Allen's eyes opened in shock and the red head suddenly said, 'wait, what d'you mean by that. He shouldn't turn into a vampire without getting blood from Tyki should he?'

'Maybe because he's a venomous vampire. If he drinks someone's blood but leaves them alive then they will turn into a vampire. It's a slow and painful experience of which I was saved from. He decided to quicken the process with me and used his blood which also made the Link between us stronger. If you're hunters you should know this,' Tana explained, his arms folded. He shook his head, 'I'll try to get him to do it so he's not drinking directly from you.' He looked at his brother with softer eyes and Allen just had to hug him, 'you are so cute!' he squealed. Tana blushed and stuttered, 'w-what the hell Allen!' the red head was laughing as he said, 'sorry, he's been round Lenalee too much. I think her fan-girlness is starting to rub off on him.' Allen pouted as he said, 'it is not Lavi. Why can't I hug my cute brother even if he is older?!' Tana sighed and hit Allen on the head, 'let go, baka.'

Allen let go, blushing slightly, as Tana straightened out his shirt frowning, 'wait here and I'll go talk to Tyki about this deal,' and he wandered off inside. He got to Tyki's study and knocked, going in when the answer came. He bowed to Tyki and said, 'Master I know the deal that my brother gave you, and you promised me you wouldn't hurt him if I didn't talk to him. Please, for taking his deal, take my blood in his place,' he was looking up at Tyki now, a pleading look in his eye. Tyki sighed, 'very well, your brother's payment as your own. They can leave then I want you to come back here.' Tana nodded and bowed again before leaving the room.

He met up with Allen and Lavi sat looking at the pond talking. He smiled at Allen as he said, 'thank you for coming but please, don't come to find me again. I don't want to risk having you become a vampire as well. I will show you back to the main hall.' He bowed, and turned round, Allen and Lavi following him. Allen was curious so he turned before he left and said, 'but what about the payment I agreed to?' Tana smiled and shook his head, 'it's ok. Tyki said you didn't have to pay it.' and he shut the door, leaving Allen to bang on it yelling his name.

On the other side of the door stood Tana, tears running down his cheeks. He wiped them away and pushed away from the door, going towards Tyki's study. He knocked and entered, head bowed to hide the puffiness of his eyes. Tyki watched him for a little while before he strode round the table and lifted the boys chin, 'you are very dedicated to take on his payment boy. Get ready.' Tana gulped, his hands clutching at Tyki's shirt once again as he moved his head in a way to expose more of his neck. Tyki sunk his teeth in, relishing the taste that filled his mouth. He drunk until he felt the tight grip loosen, fallen away from his shirt. When he had finished, he placed the unconscious boy on the sofa in the study and continued with work.

Tana started stirring as it was getting dark. Tyki had a light by his chair on, reading. He looked up as Tana raised a hand to his head, still dizzy from having his blood drained. He sat up slowly, allowing his legs to drop off the edge. Tyki coughed, causing the boy to look at him, 'are you hungry lad?' Tana nodded and Tyki stood up, taking Tana's hand to help steady him. They left the house, going to the alleyways again and he let Tana go, watching as he got pulled into another side alley to the one they were in. He followed, and saw that Tana was already drinking, both eyes golden.

Tyki found this strange but before he could think about it any further the sound of flapping coats was heard. Tyki turned round to face the hunters. And what would you know; it was Allen with a long haired teen. Allen seemed to stop, seeing who it was, and instinctively held his partner back. Allen frowned and said, 'what are you doing here Lord Tyki?' Tyki chuckled moving sideways, where Tana had just finished, and he had been stood behind Tyki. He was now licking his fingers of any blood, gazing at them with golden eyes, 'I was just allowing your brother to regain what was taken from your payment dear boy.' Allen looked shocked.

'You mean....he took the payment of blood?!' Tyki chuckled, 'he still has the best blood that I have ever tasted. But be glad boy, he did it to save you.' Allen's hand covered his mouth as he looked at his golden eyed brother, who was watching them with what seemed to be boredom. Tyki bowed slightly and said, 'if that is all then we are leaving,' and he turned, Tana following, and walked back towards his house.

Kanda had been watching the exchange with very interested eyes, 'oi, moyashi. What the hell happened just then?' Allen punched the wall and said, 'I should have never tried to see my brother but I didn't know that would happen.' Kanda raised an eyebrow in question and Allen understood straight away, 'I made a deal with Tyki so I could see and speak with Tana, even if it was only briefly. I offered some of my blood in exchange. He agreed. I thought it was strange when Tana told me that I didn't need to pay but now I know he took the payment on himself. Damn it.' this time he hit his head on the wall, which surprised Kanda enough to clamp his hands on Allen's shoulders and drag him away from the wall, 'moyashi it is not the time to do that.'

Allen was holding his head as Kanda led him back to the house they were renting and sat him down to let Lenalee fuss. She was asking what happened that they had to come back early. Kanda 'che'd' and turned to leave, 'I'm going back out.' The others nodded and he left. Though where he went was the Lords house. He had been watching for some time but it seemed that Allen's brother would spend time in one particular room on the ground floor.

Even though it was night, Tana had been sleeping all afternoon, meaning he was wide awake now. He was sat in the library, curled in an armchair, reading a book by the flicker of a gas lamp. He loved the night as it was always so peaceful. Unfortunately, this night wasn't like the others. There was a tap at the window beside him and he looked round, almost falling out of his chair when he saw who it was. He opened the window after looking left and right, allowing the samurai in. he sat opposite where the boy was, looking him up and down.

Tana glared back at him before saying, 'so what did you want. You were lucky that it was me in here and not Tyki.' Kanda smirked, 'not luck. I knew that I would find you in here. It's your favourite place to be alone is it not?' his smirk widened a fraction as he saw the boy freeze, eyes narrowing, 'how did you know that?' he shook his head, 'no tell me later. What do you want?' Kanda made a small noise, 'because you're stupid-ness is making your brother to think about you all the time and not concentrate on missions.'

Tana sighed, 'not my fault he's an idiot. He doesn't need to worry about what happens to me anymore. To be honest I'm quite happy here, and I'm happy for the fact that he's doing well.' He suddenly froze, looking towards the door. He hissed and said, 'leave quickly, Master's coming,' and he opened the window, the samurai getting the hint, left quickly. Tana sighed, leaning on his arms out of the open window. He looked round briefly to see Tyki poke his head in. Tyki smiled, coming in and shutting the door, 'you can't sleep?'

Tana shook his head, a small smile on his lips, 'I slept too much after the payment for seeing my brother. And that guy's energy is still running through me.' He sighed as he rested his chin on his arms again. Tyki ruffled his hair before picking the boy up with one arm and shutting the window, 'well you need to sleep now or you will be too tired for tomorrow's trip.' Tana looked at him with a questioning look, which Tyki laughed at before saying, 'we are going to see Grandfather and your favourite aunt.' Tana's eyes widened in horror as he tried to struggle, 'no I don't want to see them! I always end up getting dressed up as something and forced to play with her!'

Tyki laughed, easily holding the young boy. He could tell he was tired especially when he was put onto the bed. Tana just sighed happily, closing his eyes. Tyki kissed him and pulled the covers up, 'I'll wake you tomorrow alright.' He didn't get an answer because he already heard the boy's heartbeat slow to a calm, slow beat. He smiled and shut the door with a click.

**A few miles away a young girl of about twelve was preparing an outfit for the next day, 'perfect! I can't wait!'**


End file.
